


in inches

by anstaar



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Genderswap, wizards use imperial units
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstaar/pseuds/anstaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things change but others don't (and that's okay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in inches

At eleven Ronnie is five foot three. Julian is four foot nine, spends most of his time in the library and thinks Quidditch is rubbish. Ronnie can't imagine anyone worse to be friends with. Then Halloween comes and she's watching tiny Vi tackle a full grown mountain troll and then she _knocks out_ a full grown mountain troll and then, most surprisingly of all, Julian lies to a teacher for them. They walk back to the Common Room together, not speaking, until they reach the Fat Lady's portrait. Ronnie can't stand it anymore and says, "Thanks for the help with pronunciation." Julian smiles, Vi laughs and they spend that evening eating pumpkin juice and pie, friends forever.     
  
Four years later Ronnie hits six foot. Julian is five four, spends most of his time in the library and thinks Quidditch isn't particularly important. Ronnie can't imagine a better boyfriend. Unfortunately, it's all in her imagination. Fifth year is the year of Umbridge and Vi's anger and Ronnie and Julian spend more time than ever together, talking about Vi and school and life and most definitely not snogging. The year ends with Ronnie finally obtaining that extra brain Julian suggested she should acquire, Julian bleeding, Vi with a prophesy hanging over her head and the world basically gone to shit, still friends forever.    
  
Ronnie is twenty-five when Julian finally finishes school. They stand face to face, Ronnie's an inch taller, and Ronnie says, "Let's get married, all right?" Later, Julian will point out that it was practically the least romantic proposal ever and Vi will smile lovingly at Ginny before agreeing to be co-bridesmaid. Later, they'll kiss and George will catcall (with Fred beside him, in spirit, forever) and her mum and dad will beam through tears. Later, a lot will happen. Now, Julian is twenty-six and says, "Yes."


End file.
